


Breathe Me (One-shots)

by Mikey_LiS



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: I dont want this ship to sink so here I am, I might write smut, I'm Bad At Tagging, Im fragile and smol, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Please suggest things because being creative is hard, This is my first work so pls be gentle, oneshots, wowwie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-10-29 19:54:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10860945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikey_LiS/pseuds/Mikey_LiS
Summary: A collection of one-shots featuring your favorite angsty teen, and rugged Velecoraptor trainer





	1. Closeted    Hufflepuff

**Author's Note:**

> Ummmmm. This is my first work here, so please be gentle lol. Updates might come slow so o00OpS
> 
> Since this is the first one-shot....let's make Owen a closet dork. (I wrote this instead of sleeping, so be prepared for typos)

His boyfriend was an honest-to-god nerd.

Owen would never admit it himself (unless you caught him after drinking half a bottle of tequila, rosy skinned and speaking in cursive). But Zach found the self-proclaimed Hufflepuff's secret endeavors incredibly adorable. It was hilarious, actually... how Owen felt pride in his sexuality, but found it difficult  to come out of the vanishing cabinet as a dweeb.

Head resting on his bicep, back pressed flush against taught muscle and a heavy hand draped over his waist, Zach had a perfect view of Owen's Harry Potter collection. The books were displayed with high esteem on their nightstand, and without a speck of dust to deflower the hard covered masterpieces. Zach can still remember the look of pure and incredible joy that was plastered on his boyfriend's face when he began to read the Sorcerer's Stone. 

One night, Zach had returned to the bungalow at a late hour after a long day with his aunt. He discovered Owen, clearly distraught on their sofa, with Xbox controller in hand and a box of tissues in the other. Zach could count the number of times he'd seen Owen tear up on one hand, maybe only two or three times... but the constant and steady stream of sorrow that trickled from his boyfriend's eyelashes had worried him.

Zach wanted to ask, 'who hurt you?' Or, 'was it something I did?'. But all that Zach could manage was a quiet and meek "oh."

Owen swept the tissues off his lap and held his long arms out, motioning for Zach to sit in his lap. Confused, he did as the man wanted and allowed himself to sink into the embrace. Zach wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck and buried his face into his shoulder. "Is Everything alright?", he asked.

"I hope so..." 

Zach didn't know what to do. Was panicking an option? He's never seen the man act this way ever since the two had begun their relationship. It had almost seemed too intimate for him, that moment did. Owen usually carried himself around with an air of confidence, always brandishing an arrogant smirk as he swept his boyfriend off his feet and rode them off into the sunset on his motorbike... But this, this was something Zach had never seen before.

Zach rubbed circles with his thumb behind Owen's ear, "Is it okay if I ask what's wrong?"

Owen sniffled, "...Chloe passed away." 

Zach felt horrible. How could he not have known this Chloe? They obviously meant a lot to Owen for him to react in such a way. Zach considered Owen his best-friend as well as boyfriend... so how could this person's name and face not show up after the year and a half the two had been together?

"...Again..." Owen sighed.

Again? ..."Excuse me?"

"There was this time tornado, and it caught up with with Max and Chloe-"

Zach's face felt hot, "Time... tornado?"

Owen nodded.

Zach had felt the Xbox controller shift against the side of his thigh. He turned his head, and out of the corner of his eye could see the scene on their T.V.

He had been playing a game.

Zach scolded him (lovingly) for convincing him that someone had died. While Owen argued that it still felt the same, Zach brought them both to the bedroom and remedied Owen's pain with cuddles and sleep.

In all of Zach's years, he never understood what love had meant. But he believed he had found it. If you asked Zach Mitchell what love meant to him, he would most likely laugh and tell you that love is having your boyfriend tell you stories as you laid nestled onto his expansive chest. Stories that would switch from harrowing tales of survival in the Navy, to fantasy filled fever dreams of how he would protect his boyfriend from walkers, wand in hand as Legolas escorted them into Narnia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what that last paragraph was....but oh well lol. Oh! And don't be shy, suggest whatever you want...I'm bored and maybe writing this stuff can keep me occupied lol.
> 
>  
> 
> If you've read this far, indulge me... what's your favorite type of bread?????? (I love me some good ol' rye)


	2. That Shit's Annoying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by some l0VelY folks in my economics class. If they ever read this (which I doubt they will), Y'all are hoes and need to swallow your fidget spinners and choke. Pls and thank you. 
> 
> And don't be afraid to suggest a prompt! I need things to occupy myself and creativity is hard sometimes lol.
> 
> (Again, I wrote this p late at night... So anybody hungry for some typos?)

Zach chewed his nails, eyes fixed intently at the clock on the wall. It was a bad habit, the nail biting. The habit had been something he picked up when he was very young, only nibbling on his digits when things grinded his gears.

He eyed the clock as if it were a burglar pointing the business end of a blade at him. The past two weeks had caused Zach to chew his nails to the point where they had become raw and sore, causing him to reluctantly pick at the skin around his fingers to relieve the stress. Owen had noticed the scabs and tiny wounds that littered his boyfriend's hands he loved to hold oh so much, so when he asked about them, Zach would shy away and tell him that it was nothing important. Zach wanted to be relieved when Owen wouldn't prod too deep if he wasn't comfortable with the situation, but the questions he asked were a constant reminder of the very things that had rubbed Zach the wrong way. Maybe the reason Zach was ashamed to tell Owen what had bothered him was because the very thing was very minor... But immensely annoying.

Those damn fidget spinners...

Zach could tell you the exact date and time when the gift shops and other peculiar stores on the island had started selling them. While Zach worked the café, tourists ranging from small children to full grown adults began flaunting the stupid gadgets as they sat and drank their coffees. The concept of the toys itself didn't bother Zach, it was the subtle noise they created. It was a bit mind numbing at first, the mindless rattle of the toys spinning as customers sat and spoke to one another... But after a week straight of the toys circulating through the store, Zach would have preferred if you had laid him on a bed of nails as his cranky A.P Literature teacher dragged her nails across a chalkboard for hours. 

What had triggered the urge to ravage his fingers with his teeth occurred two week prior, when the café hopped on the torture bandwagon and began selling the damned Satan spinners from hell. Why a café sold something other than consumable items and things of the sort...Zach couldn't tell you, but the day Jurassic world slapped their logo on the damned things... people were lined up outside the café just to spin the dinky little torture devices with their disgusting, grubby hands. If there was a higher power, if any, Zach was for certain that the toys were solely created to annoy the living hell out of him. 

There Zach was, counting down the seconds on the clock until he could go back to Owens bungalow and hide from the white noise. And when the time finally came, he ran out so fast that if you blinked, you'd probably miss him.

Zach was fed up beyond belief. All he wanted to do was throw himself into Owens arms and shrivel. Maybe if he asked- and Owen would do anything for his boyrfiend... anything -Owen would tell Zach a story or two. His stories were never boring or monotonous, spiced with colorful exaggerations. With the added benefit of his boyfriend's soothing voice, Zach looked forward to opening the bungalow door and throwing himself at his boyfriend.

But oh, was he wrong.

"Hey, babe." Owen greeted, giving Zach a lopsided and toothy grin. His smile was enough to melt him, make his knees feel like jelly. Zach would have happily swooned, if not for what was in Owens hand.

A fucking fidget spiner. Spinning so god-damned fast and loud, Zach was 99.9% sure he was about to combust.

The clicker Owen had used to aid in training his girls was enough to inspire migraine after migraine when the two started seeing each other. He would click it while doing menial domestic chores, a habit he would quickly break if he wanted to keep Zach to himself. But this, the damn spinner, was millions of times worse.

"Are you tryin' to mean-mug me?" Owen questioned, brows furrowed as he put the device down and met Zach at the door. He held Zach by the waste and gave a chaste kiss to his cheek, a non-verbal 'welcome home, please don't hurt me.'.

Zach sighed, he was fuming at that point.

"...You too?" Was all Zach could muster in his fidget induced rage. 

Owen made an indecipherable look, "Me? Did I do somethin'?"

Zach had enough at that point, weeks of casual torture had set a fire in his eyes and his tongue. It wasn't his proudest moment, absolutely breaking down into the man's arms and whining about a stupid little toy. But it was something that had been bottled up for way too long, and it felt therapeutic to release his pent up agression into his boyfriend's shirt.

"S'alright, Zach..." Owen traced circles along his boyfriend's back. "Y'know what?" Owen pulled away too quickly, and Zach followed in hopes for another chance at contact. Owen grabbed the fidget spinner and placed it in Zach's palm. "Go and throw that shit in the water and see how ya feel after that."

The gesture was small, but the bundle of raw emotion he was at the moment, Zach almost felt his heart stop. His boyfriend was full of surprises. 

The two moseyed towards the water the bungalow had neighbored. The sun was just about to set. The scene would have been romantic, but Zach was too enraged too appreciate the vibrant reds and oranges that danced along the horizon.

Without a warning, Zach hurled the fidget spinner into the water. It wasn't the burial he had wanted for the device, he would have preferred lobbing the crude thing in an active volcano, but this would do.

Owen wrapped an arm around and shook him affectionately, "now how 'bout I make us some dinner and we call it a day?"

Zach sniffled, rubbing a grain of sand from his eye (he was not crying, thank you very much). "Just don't burn it." And with a smile, the two walked back into the bungalow.

That night, while Zach slept curled in his arms, Owen would remind himself to dispose of the fidget spinner he picked up for his boyfriend on his way back from the paddock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm salty and I needed to write this to blow off some steam because WOWWIE, it feels so good to cuss people out that have been annoying you for almost 3 years. You all should try it out sometime. Verbal manslaughter is fun.
> 
> About the fidget spinners tho... don't spin them and then barely touch them to a table...the noise it makes is awful and if I hear it, I will no joke levitate and burn the thing in front of you and make you snort the ashes.


	3. Dance With Me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a lovely scene in Guardians vol2.
> 
> (Forgive the typos, I wirte instead of sleeping so this is my punishment lol)

It was mid afternoon, the afternoon sun danced along the watery horizon of the sea. Zach sat on the lowest step leading up to Owens bungalow, reading a mystery novel about a hacker who was too cool for her own good, and a journalist who couldn't seem to ever catch a break. He really wanted to be totally lost in the story, but couldn't help but let his eyes wonder off the pages and linger on his boyfriend's figure every now and then. While Zach read, Owen tinkered away on his motorbike. Zach never understood why he constantly prodded and poked the damn thing. But that didn't bother him, watching deft and powerful hands work with such a delicate piece of machinery made Zach blush.

The two enjoyed the sunset in silent company, exchanging playful and knowing glaces every now and then while they were occupied with their own tasks. Beside the whistling of sea-breeze and crashing waves, the crackling static of a portable radio hung in the air between them. Through the static, various tunes and songs would play. Owen would hum along to whatever crackled through the radio, and even though he was practically tone deaf and couldn't hit any note, Zach thought it was charming. 

Owen drank two beers, Zach read three chapters. Both exchanged several glances and numerous blushes. An unspoken consensus was agreed upon, that night would be a memorable one to share. 

Another song passed by, and another started to play through the white noise of the radio. Owen chuckled to himself, walked over to the radio and turned up the volume.

"That's some nice static." Zach deadpanned. There was a whisper of music in the white noise, but Zach couldn't decern any rhythm or beat through it.

"Gah! This danm thing!" Said Owen, turning various dials on the old radio, trying to crispen the sound. With some cursing and a minute later, crisp and clean guitar strums spilled from the time worn speakers.

The melody was slow, and Zach watched as Owen swayed his body to the music.

"Dance with me?" 

Zach snorted,"Me? I've got two left feet. I couldn't possibly-"

"If you've got two left feet, I've got two right ones." Owens voice was low, almost a purr, and Zach shuddered.

Zach doggy-eared the page he was on and set the book aside, "are you gonna hate me if I keep stepping on your feet?"

"I wouldn't want it any other way."

Zach stood from the steps and made his way to Owen. It was silly, really. The way the man moved his hips was almost comical. But when Zach got on the tips of his toes to plant a chaste kiss on a scruffy cheek, drapping his arms around Owens neck... Everything seemed to halt. 

The two slowdanced in synchronized chaos. Zach was better off just standing on Owens feet to spare them the trouble of beeing randomly stepped on, and Owen couldn't decide where to leave his hands as they roamed Zach's body, wanting to savor every touch. But the mishaps that occurred seem to coexist. If Zach tripped, Owen went with him. If Owen held Zach's waiste tighter, Zach buried his face into the crook of his neck.

A lovely disaster.

As they danced, Owen began to hum along with the song. His voice rumbled in his chest, and Zach could feel the minute vibrations. He no longer cared how he looked, Zach just wanted to be as close to Owen as possible. So he hugged tightly into Owen, relishing in the off pitch, ear bleeding hums Owen produced.

Owen caught on to Zach's actions, pulling the young man into his embrace.

"... I don't deserve you." Owen wispered, more to himself than Zach, but he heard it anyway.

"Hm?" Zach pulled away slightly, just enough to look Owen in the eyes.

"I don't deserve you." He repeated. "You're to god-damned... Perfect, I just-"

"Stop." Zach went back to nuzzling Owen's shoulder. "I really like it here, with _you _"__

__"I just worry... You know?" Owen held Zach tighter, afraid and vulnerable, not wanting to let go. "You're more than anything I've ever wanted. I'm afraid it's me who's going to ruin this."_ _

__That comment hurt Zach, just a tiny pinprick to his heart. Owen was scared he would ruin Zach. Destroy him even, if he wasn't careful. His past was something Owen talked about a lot. Owen had mentioned the things he did while in the Navy, mentioned most things he wasn't proud of while deployed, mentioned how much of an absolute neanderthal he had been. In all honesty, he didn't deserve someone as innocent as Zach. But there he was, in his arms, not wanting to let go of the boy._ _

__Owen was afraid of himself._ _

__"... You don't deserve me." Zach nuzzled Owen._ _

__"Yeah?." Owens was contempt with the comment._ _

__"But you love me, right?" Zach pecked Owens neck._ _

__"More than anything, God I fucking love you." Owen spoke, his voice uncharacteristicly weak and quiet._ _

__"And I love you, more than you'll ever understand." Zach reassured him, "that's all that matters."_ _

__"Too good", Owen brought Zach's face to his and captured his lips in a sweet and claiming kiss, "Too beautiful," another kiss. "Too fucking sweet." And another, "Too much for me."_ _

__One more "I love you," fell from Zach's lips and onto Owen's. With those three words, Zach was swept off his feet with strong arms, and was thrown over Owens shoulder._ _

__"Hey!" Zach giggled as he was being carried back towards the bungalow, "just what do you think you're doing?"_ _

__Owen playfully growled, "showing you just how much I love you."_ _

__Zach giggled._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might write a smutty part 2 of this if you guys want that. But if not, then imagine some sweet sensual love making lol.
> 
> (Last chapter was about those spinners and my BROTHER JUST BOUGHT ONE AND I WANT HIM TO PARISH!)
> 
> No matter how many times I delete it, there's this note below this one that keeps following me (TT) send halp.


	4. Yeah oops not an update

So umm... Yeah. It's been forever since my last update lol. I've been very, VERY busy with summer work (I'm taking two A.P classes so yeah...) And I've just been too stressed to do anything.

But fret not!!

I'm gonna continue the updates!! 

Next chapter might be smut, so that's always a nice start lol. 

And I just wanna say a (really late ) thank you for all the support!!!! Like I can't believe people actually liked my stuff lol.

Updates coming soon so keep your eyes open!!! 

(Ps. Lana del Rey released lust for life and I've been jamming to it all day every day )

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what that last paragraph was....but oh well lol. Oh! And don't be shy, suggest whatever you want...I'm bored and maybe writing this stuff can keep me occupied lol.
> 
>  
> 
> If you've read this far, indulge me... what's your favorite type of bread?????? (I love me some good ol' rye)


End file.
